prisonercellblockhfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 067
Alice keeps her identity hidden by pretending to represent the halfway house and finds out more about Doreen's attitude to her. Doreen tells her she only has her father now, but he is probably dead. Meg realises Doreen is deliberately trying to shock her visitor with her hard faced attitude and tells her Mrs Hemmings is only trying to help her. Mum is annoyed with Karen for visiting Lorraine and her opinions about mothers who cut themselves off from their children form an oblique comment on Doreen's story, who fills in her mother about what happened to her while she was living with her father. Doreen says she accepts that her mother had her reasons to walk out on them, as she remembers her father getting drunk and beating her mother. Vera tells Alice not to bother with Doreen as she's a lost cause. Inside, she catches Chrissie putting on her makeup and orders her to scrub it off. Pat reminds Bea how much trouble Chrissie caused at Barnhurst, and Chrissie threatens to revenge herself for her scalping at Bea's hands. Alice tells Karen she feels it is too late to get to know Doreen and can only help by giving financial support to the halfway house. Karen is introduced to Alice and only succeeds in making her feel even more guilty for failing Doreen. After Alice has left, Karen turns on Angela for her heartlessness in encouraging Alice to visit Doreen incognito. Ros is still convinced that she won't be convicted of killing Toni McNally, but Bea is not so sure. Mum surprises Lorraine when she visits Judith-Anne in hospital, but Lorraine is cold towards her and leaves immediately. Karen goes to Wentworth while the women are at Sunday service to talk to Doreen about her release, and Pat comments sourly that no-one else is allowed visitors. Chrissie taunts Meg with her "dream" about a man called Bill and his boring wife, and when she doesn't react goes on to imply that it was Meg she wanted to kill, not her husband as she was having an affair with him. Meg only just manages to stop herself giving Chrissie a slap, and almost straight afterwards stops Bea and another prisoner (Mouse! ) from beating up Chrissie. At Ros' suggestion, the women send Chrissie to Coventry rather than do anything physical. Angela warns Karen against getting too emotionally involved if she is to work effectively at the half way house. Chrissie fails to get any acknowledgement from Lizzie and Doreen, even by strutting around without any pyjama bottoms on . Erica returns to work and tells Bea that if anything happens to Chrissie, she will be held personally responsible. She also makes it clear to the senior officers that she will not stand for the sort of disloyalty Jim suffered during the strike. Greg tells Vera that if she wants to make it up with Meg she'll have to do it without his help. Chrissie finds Doreen's poem to welcome Erica back and burns it in front of her . Erica sees Doreen in the garden and asks her what she is planning when she is released, but she is mainly afraid of the future. Lorraine is reconciled with Judith-Anne and tells Mum that they can all move back home. The women set up Chrissie for Vera to find her apparently ripping her sheets with a pair of scissors. Angela insists that Karen must move out and into the halfway house. A person whose face we don't see breaks into the medicine cabinet in the infirmary to steal medicine. Previous Episode Episode 066 Next Episode Episode 068 Category:Episodes Category:1979 Season